Chasing After Him In The Moonlight
by PiNtheTAiL
Summary: Heero struggles with his identity as a halfbreed and falls madly in love with the vampire of everyone's dreams, Duo Maxwell. But everytime they went out together, it ends with Heero's heart to pay the price of Duo's flirtation.
1. Chapter 1: The Club Scene

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: Sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff like that. Mid-summer now, and starting writing again. I hope this is somewhat better than my first one. 3R&R.

Summary: Duo is the beloved vampire of every man's dreams. Who could not want such a beautiful creature? Heero is a half-breed wondering what he should make of his life. Plot still developing…

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 1: The Club Scene **

Long chestnut hair ran down the back of the shirtless man who danced his heart out in the middle of the crowd. Men pushed up against him and they would only be lucky enough get a glimpse of the god who twisted his body away from their adoring hands. His hands roughed up his messy hair showing the dark streaks of black underneath. Sweat ran down his masculine back and lingered where his black leather pants was. His soft lips parted and he bared his fangs.

"Isn't he the most beautiful thing you ever saw?" I blinked. With the heavy metal playing in the background, I almost didn't catch what the man said. I turned my head and, to my surprise, there stood the club owner Viktor. He stood tall, a gorgeous man of six foot five. From his shoulder length glossy hair to his long slim legs, he was hard to miss. "It's really too bad that he does not want to take on a mate." He sighed and straightened his black tank. "Heero, I want you to meet someone." I nodded and stood up politely from the stood I had settled myself on an hour before. "This is my daughter, Relena. Heir to this blood bar."

The slim figure of a woman emerged from behind the tall man. I did not know that he had bore a child. I bowed, sweeping my long arms in a graceful manner. "Miss Relena, it is an honor to meet you." I rose again to meet the eyes of a blond woman. It was clear that Viktor had taken a human mistress because the woman's skin was tan and her hair was blond. Her lips curved in a smile. She would almost disgust me, but I am one myself. A _half-breed_. Viktor had been kind and brought me a bride so she could bore me some children. Lest to his knowledge, I did not want children. "Such a beautiful woman stands before me, sir, I am in debt to you."

Viktor grinned, pleased at my performance. "I leave now and entrust my daughter to you, Heero." I bowed my head in respect and watched him disappear in the the crowded dance floor. Making myself comfortable again on my stool, I ignored woman who stood impatiently waiting for more compliments. "Excuse me, Raphael, another round please." I gave the dark haired bartender a seductive smile. If I played my cards right around here, I could kill a live human... to make my drink, of course. His pale lips pulled into a smile, baring his long fangs as a sign of flirtation. He poured the crimson alcohol into a small shot glass and leaned in whispering, "When we get together and have drinks and maybe more?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Never." It was not as if I were repulsive. I was just one of the rare half-breeds who embraced their vampire life and took on the appearance of a vampire. I had inherited the pale skin, dark hair, piercing eyes, and slim body of my mother so it was not hard for me. "Heero!" My head snapped around to face the angry woman. "Ask me to dance." She said dangerously low. I let out a little sigh and brushed my short hair away from my face.

"I am not your mate, there are plenty of men on the dance floor. I'm too old for you anyway." I scoffed. Perhaps I should not have been rude to her but I was just not interested in wasting my time. She growled and stomped off to the dance floor. Raphael laughed lightly, "You were hard on her, no?" I did not say anything. She also had something to be longed for, a heir to something even if she was a half-breed was something rather than nothing. She would find her way with a lowlife vampire in lust for riches.

Once again, my cobalt eyes traveled to the dance floor. A circle had formed around the beautiful creature. Hands surrounded him and begged him to come a little closer. The last scream of the song lingered in the air and for a second the club was silent. The band stuck up again and the screams continued. The pale god had slipped away and the crowd missed his presence. I sighed and turned back to my drink. Downing it with one swift gulp, I asked for another.

"Haven't you drunk enough already?" A light voice said jokingly. I looked up and two amethyst eyes captured me. Speechless, I bit my lip and shook my head. He was even more beautiful up close. Light hair framed his pale structure, his hair longer than I had imagined. I lowered my head, ashamed to be in the presence of something so magnificent. His hand reached over and he placed a finger on my chin. His touch sent chills down my spine. Raising my head gently, his colorless lips lifted in the corners, indicating he was amused by my actions. "You are a pretty breed, Heero."

My mouth dropped open slightly but I caught myself. "H-how'd you know my name?" I managed to ask without stuttering much. Everyone knew me as the pretty little half-breed. He laughed and grinned, "Me and you, we're the same. I am just another vampire. Nothing special. Name's Duo, by the way." Winking, he downed my drink and vanished into the crowd. Blinking, I stared at the empty seat in front of me. The loss of this Duo left a void. Raphael smiled and whispered, "He like you. He never talk to anyone."

Leaving a couple bills on the counter, I waved goodbye and left the crowded bar scene. The cold winter's air met me head on. Pulling my dark heavy coat onto my shoulders, I made my way to my underground home, thinking to myself '_his lips left a stain on my glass_'.


	2. Chapter 2: Cab Ride with a God

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: Wow, so happy! 3 reviews in only one day! Thanks guys. I am determined to finish this story! Look I've started on my second chapter! Warning: I am a_ major_ procrastinator! Oh one more warning, there is a little mini smut (rated -R-) at the end. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT. Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 2: Cab Ride with a God**

There was an icy chill in the air. Smoke left my lips as I breathed in then out. A light smell of sunflowers lingered before it was whisked away by another fierce gust of wind. I smiled. It reminded me of the days when I was just a little kid... when hanging out with my mother was the greatest thing in the whole world. However, her precious life fluttered away underneath the burning sun. The sun had killed her and yet it does not harm me. _What a cruel world, what a cruel world indeed. _The sky was slowly fading but the sun still lurked off in the distance. No vampires would venture out yet. Lifting my boots one at a time, I managed to make it to the sidewalk. I stopped and sat down on the curb by the doorway.

While everyone was partying in the blood bar, the snow must have fallen heavily. _It was as if someone spilled milk everywhere. _White ice littered the streets and sidewalks, preventing many humans from getting home to their families. My eyes watched as a father led his two daughters into a taxi cab. My father had never taken me anywhere. He was so ashamed of what I was and what my mother was, he was even reluctant to take my orphan self in. He was so... well, human. I guess he just did not understand what it meant to be a 'bloodthirsty beast of the night' in his words, of course. There was so much more than that to my mother.

I let a sigh slip through my lips. My past, though it haunts a man such as myself, left no permanent scars that I could not forget. I suppose that most people have a rough history, perhaps not as rough but enough so that it changed their lives. My mother once said to me, "Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It is the transition that is troublesome." I nodded to myself. By no means am I a mommy's boy. I just miss her so much. She has been in my thoughts these past few day because I have metaphorically fallen into a hole. Every night I tossed and turned to my empty mind. A depression has clouded my life.

"Hey handsome, need a ride home?" asked a familiar voice. A yellow cab squeaked slowly to a halt and the window of the backseat rolled down. The light brown unkempt hair appeared along with those two mesmerizing eyes of his. His lips formed a smile and motioned for me to get in the taxi. I looked around, there did not appear to be anyone else. I pointed to myself in question. He let out a hearty laugh and nodded. "Yes, you. I wasn't talking to Count Dracula, silly."

Rising to my feet, I stumbled next to the yellow car and leaned in. "I don't have any more money tonight." I apologized. Duo shook his head and motioned me to come in again. He mouthed no problem. I scanned the place once again then grabbed the cold metal handle. Pulling open the door, a blast of warm air hit my face. Promptly, I scooted into the warm car and accidentally snuggled up against the inviting man.

Heat rose to my cheeks and I quickly apologized. "No worries. It's a small cab." He placed his hand on my own hands and whispered, "Look at me." My eyes automatically rose to meet his. "Good, now relax. Here have some of this." From behind him, his hands pulled a bottle of wine out. He popped the cork out and poured a few drops of the malty alcohol into my mouth. The taste was bitter, full of alcohol and blood. My fangs itched. I licked the liquid that had missed my mouth and dripped down to my chin.

"Whoa, slow down!" His laugh was slightly throaty. I had gotten up on one knee and leaned towards the bottle. I longed for that taste to be in my mouth. It was so hypotising and I begged for more. He tipped the bottle more and the alcohol engulfed me. My inside burned as my hands moved onto his body. Stroking his chest, I leaned in for more. He paused and drank some himself. His violet eyes met mine and his face angled sideways. A little flicker of his tongue peeked out between his pearl white teeth.

The wetness of his tongue touched my chin. Licking the crimson liquid that dribbled down my neck, I gasped as he sucked on a extremely sensitive spot. I let out a small moan. Two hands, one on each shoulder, pushed me down gently against the car door. Duo planted little kisses down my neck and brushed my jacket aside. Lifting my dark shirt, he continued as I grabbed hold on the seatbelt. Biting my bottom lip, I managed to keep quiet until now.

I closed my eyes tightly and felt his tongue lick my right nipple then give it a little blow. The warm breath of his sent tingles down my spine.

_Knock, knock._

The cab driver banged his fist on the window separating us. He waved his hand, indicating that he has reached our destination and he wanted his money. Duo coughed and muttered an apology to the driver. He pulled my shirt down and wrapped my jacket around me. Pulling out a couple of tens from his wallet, he slipped it through and leaned my way opening the door.

"Wait, where am I going?" I asked confused and embarrassed. He shushed me and gave me a light push outside. I wobbled and the floor spun underneath my feet... my three pairs of feet to be exact. It was obvious that I was drunk. A warm arm encircled my waist, helping me up some stairs. I tried to blink away the sleepiness that was overhwelming me but, alas, it took over... and there was darkness.

"Sleep, my darling, sleep."


	3. Chapter 3: Long Day of Nothing

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: I'm on a roll but don't expect me to write like this next week. Damn, I have a lot of time on my hands right now. The RATING has changed to M. I realized that I couldn't write a vampire story without Smex… Bewaaare. Don't worry it's not this chapter. I promise I'll warn you!

XD P.S. It was Duo at the end. Sorry, I didn't realize that it wasn't clear.

Thank you to everyone who commented... it's really helping, and if you're a writer you know, it really helps when people are sooooo supportive. I loves you all! WAIT! I'm sorry, this chapter's kinda boring. Working on an eventful Chapter 4 though.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 3: Long Day of Nothing**

It was completely pitch dark. Was it night? However, the sounds of alarm clocks blaring, people rustling, car running, and buses stopping suggested otherwise. My head pounded. I shut my eyes tighter and dug deeper into the blankets trying to hide from the sound. Taking a deep breath in, I realized that this was not my own bed. The soft satin material that surrounded my body was pleasant and inviting where mine were rough and old.

Slowly pushing the covers off of my head, I scanned the room taking in the apartment in which I seemed to appear at. The first thing I noticed was that the flowing curtains were drawn tight letting no amount of sunlight in. The walls were painted over with thick black paint. In fact, the only light was off underneath the closed bathroom door. The loud pitter-patter of the water hitting the tub was no help to my headache either.

A lump under the dark colored blankets shifted. "What the hell." My leg twitched. Hair brushed across my foot and leaned in closer. Biting my lip, I debated on whether or not I should flip it open to see who was hiding. "Wait, if there was one person in the shower, then there's another person here... _Damn_, Heero, how many people did you sleep with?" I lifted the covers slightly and made sure my pants were still on. "Oh thank g-bejeezus! My clothes!" I stared down wide eyed at my baby blue boxers with pink hearts. My face felt flushed and there was a faint ringing in my ears. I slowly lift the covers to see who was underneath...

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty. You've finally woke up," asked the familiar voice of Duo from behind the door. I dropped the blanket so suddenly that somebody fell off on the other side of the bed. I gasped as the other let out a startled noise. A furry head popped out from beside the bed with ears so small and eyes surprised. I laughed. The disgruntled pup let out a scowl and tried to climb back into bed. But, to my mistake, he was not a puppy at all. Once he found himself around the bed obstacle, my eyes widened as I discovered it's huge furry body.

"Elizabeth's a mutt, mostly chow chow." His hair, still wet, stuck to his back and trailed along his shoulders. Several strands broke away down the front, down his glistening chest. My heartbeat loudly in my mind as my eyes traced the longest hairs against his abdomen. They stayed lingering where the towel was wrapped loosely around his hips. "Like what you see, Heero?" I bit my bottom lip and tore my eyes away, embarrassed. "All part of the package, baby." A smile broke out of his face.

"I-I uhm... ," I paused. I did not know what to say. I bowed my head and stroked the little bear lookalike's golden coat. I heard a sigh. Was it disappointment? Out of the corner of my eye, the pale man strolled over puling off his towel before entering under the blankets. My heart skipped a beat and heat rose to my cheeks. Elizabeth scooted closer to me, making room for her master. Her warm body pressed against mine.

"I'm going to sleep now..." Duo trailed off into a light snore. I yawned as I lie back down stiffly trying to recall the events last night. He watched the man next to him dance and fell in love or lust with him all over again as he did every night. It snowed. A cab pulled up. Inside was Duo. I could feel myself flush with bashfulness. Flashes of the cab ride were imprinted into his brain. Closing my eyes, I remembered passing out.

Sniffling another yawn, I knew for a few more hours Duo would not awake. Vampires tend to sleep through the daylight hours and stay up all night. That must mean that I ruined the sleeping man's night. Disappointed in myself, I forced myself out of bed and found my clothes washed and neatly folded on a nearby chair. I smiled to myself. Slipping on my black jeans then my dark dress shirt, I made my way to the door. Did I want to come back? Well, that was an easy question. Yes.

Grabbing my jacket, I blew a secret kiss to him then made my way outside. A cold gust of wind clashed against my unprotected face. I squinted. The nearest coffee place was only a few minutes of walking down the street. My head still pounded from all that drinking last night but apparently, I found out that I cannot hold that much liquor. I smacked myself mentally before strolling down 9th Avenue in search of caffeine.

Arriving at Starbucks, I pulled the door open and there heat drew me in. The place carried a light air of college students with futures ahead. They chattered their life away like the never ending traffic. I smiled at the pretty cashier and ordered two of my regulars, in case Duo wanted one. Her cheeks were tinted rosy as were her lips. As she turned, a glimpse of her pulsing neck. Biting my lip, I shook my head and cursed my lust for blood. Handing me the two cups, she blushed underneath her long chocolate bangs. I seemed to have that effect on the college girls here.

Taking care in not spilling the coffee or waking up Duo, I entered back in the apartment. Carefully, I tip toed into the bedroom. The sleeping god was sprawled in an awkward position, right leg thrown across his chow chow. Holding back a laugh, I made my way to the table placing one of the cups quietly on it.

Sighing, I shed my coat as well as all my other clothes not including my boxers. The apartment was warm. Under the blankets, it was like a heater was installed. Sipping my coffee slowly, I reached for the remote casually thrown aside. I switched on the television and turned down the volume. My fingers automatically flipped through continuous channels of reality shows without a second thought.

"You'd think that a day with a vampire sex god would be more exciting than this..." I said to myself. I placed my cup on the floor beside me. My legs felt sore and my eyelids slowly drooped. And I fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4: Hell of a Way To Wake Up

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: Lemon, smex, hardcore, smut, etc. etc. warning! _SKIP IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEMON!_ Continue the reviews, it's getting me through the sleepless nights I'm losing because I'm so determine to write this story.

P.S. This is my second lemon... I hope it's okay.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 4: Hell of a Way To Wake Up**

Hands stroked my cheek. Fingers tangled themselves through my bangs. One finger traced the line from my ear down to my chin. He paused and then I felt soft lips pressed against mine. His tongue licked the corners of my mouth as if waiting for permission. Unsure, I opened my mouth allowing his wet tongue in. His hands moved down away from my face and held my wrists down above my head. Without missing a beat, I felt him climb over me and straddle my hips. I let out a small gasp.

Taking advantage, he leaned down to capture my half opened lips. Duo's tongue teased my mouth and licked my lips. Slowly, his hands traveled down massaging my shoulders before roaming lower to my chest. He played with my nipple, caressing it and pinching it. I felt a stir in my pants... and I was not the only one who noticed it. He let a giggle out and leaned in whispering in my ear seductively, "You like that? There more where that came from, baby." I had to admit that that broke down all control I had. That warm breath of his was more than I could handle.

Feeling my response, Duo deepened his kiss and sucked on my lips. I was torn on what to do. Shyly, I returned his kiss. I explored the hot and wet cavern hungrily, sucking and licking until we gasped for air. Duo grinned and attacked my throat. I moaned and tilted my head, giving him more space to play. The man nibbled my sensitive spot, careful not to break the skin with his fangs, and trailed wet kisses along my neck.

This whole time my eyes were closed. I could only imagine what the other man looked like as his lips traveled lower and lower.

He moved off the bed then between my legs, closing the space between us. Duo put his hands on either sides ofmy thighs and made thrusting motions, pushing against me with his hard confined erection. I let out a loud moan, I couldn't hold it in. His breath became labored and his thrusts became wilder. He aimed his thrusts to the spot on the boxer that covered my puckered entrance. I tensed my legs. He must've sensed that something was wrong.

He slowed down, not completely and leaned in close to my ear again. "What's the matter, baby?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the long careless locks that stuck to the sweat on his back. "I-I am a virgin..."

"Aww man I'm sorry. I didn't know," he paused. "Do you want me to stop?" It was a dreaded question. The truth was I didn't want him to stop but I was afraid of what happened after this. I never went past the rubbing of clothed manhood on the dance floor. I didn't know what to do. I looked in his eyes and he understood without one word being spoken.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Duo's lips formed that compassionate smile of his. His hands traveled down and slowly slipped off my boxers. My body stiffened. He paused then took my hand. Pulling my fingers to his mouth, he said, "This is what I'm going to do, m'kay?" He opened his mouth and engulfed my finger sucking on it hard. His tongue played and teased my fingertips.

I held my breath and watched as Duo sucked. He let go and surprisingly I missed the seductive wetness. His hand circled my length, stroking it in rough slick motion. The gripping of my muscles was pleasure inside out. In a flash of bliss, I felt everything come to a point, and I erupted into his palm, coating his fingers with hot and sticky fluid. My loud pleas must've been heard the neighbors. He licked the fluid that I had sprayed all over myself, making sure he got my limp manhood as well.

Not wanting to hold his need any longer, Duo pulled the wet fingers and replaced them with his lips, tasting the fluid. I felt his hand trail down and caressed my tight entrance. Then one wet finger pushed into the entrance. I moaned, I felt the pain but also the pleasure. The second finger was inserted quickly. Those fingers worked their way to stretch me. Duo never ceased to kiss me. He tried to distract me from pain. He added the third finger. I thought if he added one more finger the tissues would've torn and started bleeding.

"Ahhhh!" I threw my head back when those fingers touched something inside me. It felt so good. Absent mindly, I moved my hips to meet the invading fingers. He drew back his fingers, ignoring me when I begged for more. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and face me so his erection was facingmy entrance.

Duo looked at me and growled, "Do you trust me?" I nodded and then in one quick thrust, he was deep inside me. I thought I was prepared for the pain but it hurt more than I could describe in words. I panted and tried to adjust myself. Duo was careful and didn't more move. Once I had adjusted to his size, he pulled out slightly and slammed in again. I moaned at his thrusts, a pain mixed with pleasure. Duo repeated the method until he found a rhythm. I also found the rhythm and moved my hip to meet Duo's thrusting.

We rocked faster and harder, moaning loudly. "Oh my fucking god!" He pounced hard into me one more time before he released inside me. I could feel his seed spray out inside me, filling me, marking me, claiming me as his. He pulled himself out of me and collapsed beside me, naked and raw.

I had never had an experience like that before.


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty in Leather

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: Continuation of the plot :D Hope I didn't scare you guys off with the lemon. Anyways, there is a mini-lime-ish part, just some teasing, nothing major in this chapter.

Nooo, I'm getting writer's block. (

I will do a 1x2 for the next lemon ) / I get why it's so confusing but what I meant to write was Heero was woken up by Duo from the 3rd to the 4th chapter. I re-read it and I think when I finish this I'm going to try to fix it. Lemons are really hard to write for me. I'm trying?

Keep on commenting and criticizing, I'm trying to become a better writer!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 5: Pretty in Leather**

That was one _hell of a way to wake up_. After an hour of passionate love making, Duo still had a bundle of energy left. My virginity had been taken away so... in-the-moment like. It was not exactly a bad thing. It was more than that I could ever imagine it would be. Looking out the window, the curtains were pulled aside revealing the violet evening sky. Stars glittered in the darkness along with the large crescent moon. The sun was long gone.

"A night with a vampire sex god is more exciting." Grinning, he pulled me up and led me into the shower. My eyes widened a little, I didn't think he heard that. "I think that's enough... for now." My legs shook and could not steady me. He kissed my lips and then pushed me gently into the running water which certainly woke me up from this fantasy... or go deeper into it.

The pale man had gotten in as well. My body tensed. I didn't think you could fit two fully grown vampires in such a small space. He grabbed a mesh sponge and squeezed lavender scented soap on it. He traced my body with it, soaping every inch of my body. Pushing me against the wall, I felt the cold marble pressed against my hot skin. The feeling sent shivers up and down my spine. Duo's hand traced the faint outline of my abs and paused at my belly button. I heard Duo laugh and I tilted my head in confusion.

"You seem to be... in the mood again?" I blushed embarrassed by my body's action. But it didn't matter because he turned away and started cleaning himself.

I watched him soap himself down. Even though it was quick but thorough, that was arousing too. The water rained upon us, washing away everything. He turned off the water and watched me amusingly as I shivered because of the loss of warmth. Throwing a towel to me then grabbing one for himself, he motioned for me to the bedroom again.

"The night is only beginning, my darling." I walked behind him, fumbling with the towel. Finally getting it wrapped around my waist, I looked up into those beautiful eyes of his. His lean body was fell on to the bed next to Elizabeth. The chow chow mix's limbs, like her master, were sprawled across the sheets. I bit my lip back from laughing out loud... like vampire, like pet.

I slowly moved towards them as amethyst eyes watched me. Sitting down next to Elizabeth, my hands stroked her rather large body. There was a little silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"She likes it right-" Grabbing my hand, Duo led me to her neck. "... here. Ironic, isn't it." It wasn't really a question, just a statement. I nodded, giving him some kind of gesture that I was listening. He smiled his charming way and leaned to his side. "I know this new club, just a few blocks from here, called Rape. I heard it was pretty awesome."

My eyebrows raised. Rape, that was an... interesting name for a club, don't you think? But I didn't want to turn down an offer by Duo, so I nodded obediently. He grinned and walked to his closet. The blankets were wet, kind of blotchy from where Duo's hair was.

"You're a little shorter than me and skinnier, right." Another statement. But indeed I was. Compared to the pure vampire, I did appear that way when I stood next to the man. However, beside a normal human being, I was tall and more muscular than they were. Vampire genes.

Coming out of the closet with one leather outfit and another more causal outfit, he glanced at me then back to the clothes. Smiling to himself, he threw the leather outfit to me. He hummed as he went back in to pick an ensemble for himself.

I picked the leather up. There was a black belly shirt, barely going to cover my stomach as well as a white vintage looking jacket, and the package would not be complete without a pair of tight low cut ripped jeans. I blinked. "I am... not going to wear this... thing," I said outloud. Really, it did not look comfortable and it did not cover enough skin in my opinion. I muttered several curse word to myself. "To Hell with this."

Leaning out from the doorway, Duo shook his head at me and insisted in a little puppy dog way, "Please Heero. It'll look real nice on you. I got that from the big man down a few blocks. The supplier for... whatever he supplies." Laughing at his own stupidity, he pointed to the bathroom then disappeared once again.

I sighed and gathered the clothing to the vacant room. Closing the doors behind me, I stared blankly at the material laid before me. My hands slowly made their way to undressing me against my wishes. Picking up the top, I slid it on and it fit snuggly. Next, I grabbed the jeans and slipped one leg in after the other, zipping the zipper in then found out it was a perfect match as well. What were the chances of that?

I looked to the mirror and saw a young man uncomfortable in his state of... clothing. I didn't fit the role. Something in the back of my mind triggered and, flipping through Duo's cabinets, I found out what. There were several bottles of hairspray, gel, dye, and whatnot. I squeezed the green gel into my hands and ran it through my hair. Back to front, sides to middle, I said to myself mentally. The end product was the fashionable semi-mohawk.

Slipping the white leather jacket on, I saw a completely different man in front of me. The door opened and Duo's head popped in. He smiled to himself then slid into the bathroom.

I was breathless. There was only one thought in my mind and that was _Man, that man is gorgeous._

The vampire has his long chestnut hair halfway pinned up. So many strands caressed his shoulders and chest. A skimpy white tank ripped down the middle covered his rippling chest with a black tie loosely circling his neck. The jeans he wore emphasized his manhood and clung to his long legs. He was so... erotic and so beautiful.

Smiling, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the apartment. "Let's hurry."

**Kelly: "Coming out of the closet"... ahahahhahhaha. Sorry, I thought that was really funny. Didn't realize it until I was proofreading.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprise in Rape

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: Sorry, kids, I know there have been a lot of nothing going on, but I promise the plot will pick up! LIKE NOW! XD... or so I hope.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 6: A Surprise in Rape  
**

The smell of sweat and blood filled my nostrils as Duo pulled the door open to a shack that could not have been fithier. The door itself was splattered with a mix of the crimson liquid and the nearby puddles of mud. Water dripped down from the cracked ceiling and I flinched as the wetness hit my shoulder. My feet followed the stairs down, deeper into the darkness until the flickering lights appeared.

Hundreds of bodies were jammed onto the muddy dance floor. The sprinklers rained down upon the steaming bodies and Duo screamed at the top of his lungs, letting everyone know that he was here. Everyone took notice of him and they bared their fangs for him. I saw that gin upon his pale face again, that mischievous grin.

His body shook with excitement as he flung himself into the crowd. Vampires made way for him as his slender figure slithered to the stage where the band was screaming, banging, and laughing. My eyes watched him as Duo took hold of the man with the microphone and kissed him deeply. He whispered something in his ear and the man's mouth formed a smile. I caught it but I pretended nothing happened as Duo pranced back into my arms.

"C'mon, let's dance, babe." Pulling me by my hand, he lead me to the center of the floor. He snaked his arms around my waists then pressed his body against mine. I closed my eyes and felt as the music caressed my mind, urging it to let go. The water fell down and washed their gel out of my hair. I felt so raw and naked as bodies pressed up against me and arms stroked my chest. For a moment,_ I _felt like what Duo felt like every day.

When I opened my eyes as the song faded to an end, I saw no sign of the vampire god himself. I was exhausted so I ducked under several arms, making my way to the less crowded bar. I took a seat on a stool and smiled at the bartender, "Surprise me."

"Heero Yuy, I never thought I would see you again. How darling," that familiar voice laughed. I turned to face that dhampir. Her clean cut blond hair had not changed and her eye were as blue as ever. "Are you looking for your bitch?" I was slightly taken back. The goody-two-shoes he knew before did not speak like that. I liked it, kind of.

However I growled defensively, "Do not speak about Duo in such a matter."

"I thought you'd just like to know he's getting off with the singer... what was his name? Ah yes, Ville Valo. He's a beauiful man, isn't he? Much like yourself." Letting out an insane laugh, she leaned in closer to my face, only inches away. I could smell the alcohol in her breath. My heart pounded and I watched as her lips formed the words I dreaded to hear. "He's behind the sex screen, you can see him so clearly from here."

My eyes followed her finger to the see through curtains beside the stage. Another band had taken the chance to play. I wiped the water out of my eyes and I could make out several bodies but the one that stood out most was the man with the long hair. His back was arched as he rode another man who was not me. I bit my bottom lip until I felt my fangs pierce through the skin.

Despite my loss, I kept a straight emotionless mask on. There was no use bursting out in tears. I forced a smile on and laughed, "Is that right? I'll have to get back at him somehow then." I grabbed her hand, noting how pale my skin was compared to hers. I touched her glittering pink dress, the brightest thing in Rape. She pressed her body against mine and I felt a stir in my heart similar to when I see Duo, not completely the same. I didn't know why but I felt a kind of pity for the woman who danced in front of me.

I brushed her wet hair away from her face and I wondered what it would be like if I kissed her. Why wonder when the emotion was bottled up inside of me. I pressed my lips against hers. Closing my eyes, I stroked her hair and ran my hands up and down her slender figure. My hands traveled up her skirt, feeling the smooth skin of her thighs. She kissed back just as fiercely and started pulling off my jacket. I broke away and shook my head. I couldn't do it. It seemed so wrong do anything now.

I held her hand gently and lead her away. "Where are we goi-" I shushed her and pushed the door open to reveal the starry night. I took a deep breath of fresh air in. The wind blew a little and the air was slightly chilly. I took off my jacket and covered her shoulders with it. She smiled, grateful I suppose. We walked down, block after block. The silence wasn't forced. Actually it was quite comfortable. I looked at her and she looked at me. It was like a teenage romance.

Before she knew it, I had lead her back to her home, Viktor's home. She fiddled with the white leather of the jacket and looked at me shyly. She was waiting for a good-night kiss. I swiftly placed my hands on either side of her head, reaching behind her to press the door bell. I could tell that her heart had skipped a beat as she almost closed her eyes. The door creaked open and Viktor's white face smiled down upon us.

"Relena dear, and is that who I think it is? Heero, my son. It's wonderful that you brought my daughter home so early... but the night has not even begun." He was happy that I had taken interest in his daughter but confused to why I had not taken her to my haven as she was. That was understandable.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I thought it would be wise to bring her home then ask you for your permission to date her," I said humbly. He wrinkled his nose and nodded. I could just hear him say _It must be a human thing. _"Miss Relena, tomorrow I will return at noon." I took my jacket from her small shoulders and walked away, turning back only once more to bow respectively.

**Kelly: Btw, I do not own that hot piece of man, Ville Valo. I wish I did but I don't. Damn. If you don't know who I'm talking about, he's the lead of H.I.M., an awesome band. Check it ouuut.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ring, Ring, Phone Calls Ruin

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: I am sooo sorry, I've been so busy! And with writer's block on top of it all! But that's not excuse! I will work harder, I promise!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 7: Ring, Ring, Phone Calls Ruin.  
**

A bright ray of sunlight made it past my tightly drawn curtains. The city sounds of cabs and cell phones filled the air. Cracking open one eye, I glanced at the clock. Six fifty-nine. Seven.

The soothing female voice of the radio show greeted my ears in a cheerful manner. "Good morning, it is now seven o'clock. You just tuned into the eight out of ten songs in a row. This is _How Did I Fall In You_." A piano sequence began playing a soft, sad melody.

"_What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard, so fast this time. What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you? What can I-... d-d-d... tzzz..._" I flung the alarm clock to the side angrily. It made cracking sound as it fell to the floor. Perhaps that was the sound of my heart last night.

"That is some fucked up shit. Damn boy band. Who the fuck are you to tell me what love is." A moist substance clouded my eyes. My hand reached up and tears fell. The tears fell like rain on a cloudy day. "What the hell is the matter with me?" I whispered as I wiped my face against my pillow.

My nose caught the faint scent of Duo. It lingered on the clothes he had lent me. I took a deep breath and imagined his face. "Mmm...-No! Stop," I growled, trying to regain control of myself. I stripped the tainted clothes from my body and threw them on the hardwood floor.

I stood naked inside and out. I did not trust that man. Containing any feelings left, I took a quick shower then slipped into more comfortable clothes, jeans and a tee. I grabbed a cereal box and a spoon then sat in front of the television. Switching it on, I flipped through the channels mindlessly and chomped on the crunchy pieces of sweetened grain.

I yawned and before I knew it I fell into another slumber. Dreams came to me, flashes of last night.

_Blood and sweat, Duo in punk, Duo with Ville, the good two shoes and me... what have I done?_

A confusion filled my head. I was never truly confused.The life of a vampire is very simple if you let it be. However, it seemed that my human side had been acting up recently especially when Duo finally talked to me. It was like a blessing from God or whoever is the fuck up there.

Ring. Ring. The phone rang.

My hand slowly moved towards the piercing sound. I sniffled a yawn then said faintly, "Hello?" A high voice much like my phone sweetly asked, "Where have you been? It's two o'clock already!" My eyes snapped open. Two? Have I slept that long? It seemed like the taste of last night was still upon my lips.

"I have been busy," I lied. There was no reason she should know all I've been doing is sleeping. A soft beeping sound and a blinking red light indicated that someone was calling. "Hey, can I get back to you? There's someone on my other line."

"Heero?" The voice was so beautiful it could only be one person. Duo Maxwell, my vampire god. My heart pounded hard and sweat made the phone slippery. My voice was caught in my throat. What was I suppose to do? Lust filled my heart and fury filled my mind. Tell me, what was I suppose to do?

I bit my lip and listened to the breathing on the other end. It was slightly heavy. "Heero, are you there?" I made a little beep noise. That's what I did. Maybe he'll leave a message. "Oh, I got your machine. Well, I just wanted to ask you why you ran off yesterday. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you've seen in my bedroom. Remember? We fucked like hell, I don't even know. That was the best sex I've ever had! Please call me back... call me, babe!" Click. The end of the call.

I swallowed my pride, my dignity, my everything. I wanted him so much! No.He betrayed me. We can't work. I am going on a date with what's her name... ahem, Relena. I switched lines and said firmly, "I will pick you up when light fades to darkness and our kind walks the earth. See you then." I ended the conversation quickly and sighed.

Falling back on my bed, I shut my eyes to catch a few more hours of sleep. But as fate would have it, another ring filled my ears. I ignored it and let it go to my machine. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. My human side, the weaker side, was overwhelming me. To Duo, I was just a whore. No worse than that, I was a free fuck.

"Uh, hi, this is Duo again. I want to tell you to, please please, forget about what I said on the other message. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you know, I really like you. I mean really really. I'm just... stupid! Give me another chance! Meet me at my house tonight, please..." I could almost make out his sparkling purple eyes luring me in. I wanted to say yes, pick up the phone and scream yes to him... but I didn't. "My house tonight, okay? Okay. Bye." Click.

Oh dear god, with a confused Duo too! He is absolutely going to confuse me. I think Russia could've heard my heart from all the way over here. There was a hard choice to make. I am so convinced that perhaps Duo had never meant me any harm... but the fact is he did hurt me. And Relena had been there for that night.

I looked at my left hand, Relena. She reached out towards my human side, sweeter and softer, more subtle. One more thing is she's just like me. Half breed, daywalker, halfling, any insult they threw at me before they threw at her as well.

One the other hand stood Duo. I'd give anything to be his only. However, vampires especially Duo tend to not lean towards the coupled life. They will always have many mistresses on the side. They took pride in the other lovers in their life as Duo must have. He stood tall, apart, alone yet so, I don't know. There is no word, so perfect. He stole my heart as well as many other vampire, male and female. And here he stood, asking me to come to him.

It may seem like an easy decision but trouble settles heavily on my heart. I do not think I could bear the thought of Duo hurting me so easily again. But I do not want to just settle down with any person. I want the thing humans life for... true love. Will it be the one I lust for or the only that I will grow to love as time flies by?

A/n: One of the lesser known songs by Backstreet Boys, yes I know I should be ashamed. Ahahahaa. No, I don't own them. Don't want to either.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Decision

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: I know, I know. I hate the 1xR too. But Duo has to have some competition with Heero, hasn't he? Can't all be happy for the poor over tortured couple, tehehe. Btw, I do realize that I'm kinda losing feeling so I'm going to try harder, thanks Mortified Tam. Tell me if this one is any better. If you see anymore errors please point them out. Thanks. Remember R&R! I love you all, readers!

I realize this is longer than all the other chapters. XD. It's a more important chapter and you guys suggested I make it longer. Hopefully, it's better too. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 8: The Final Decision  
**  
Time seems to fly by not only when you're having fun but also if you have an important decision that keeps being pushed off until the last minute. My heart pounded in an uneven pace. _Quick quick slow_, just like the dance. I stared off to the distance, hoping that there was an answer somewhere. I glanced out the window and noticed that it was snowing again. The soft white flakes drifted slowly to the already two feet deep snow. My body moved toward the window as if in a trance, fascinated by the glittering night, dark and light at the same time. The contrasting colors were beautiful as the streetlight shined upon up all like a guardian angel watching over the small defenseless specks of ice.

I took a breath in, taking the cold air through my system. Then it came out warm causing the window to fog up a little. My eyes widened. I was slightly taken back. _Was it my vampire side amazed? Or perhaps I have never taken the time to see the wonders of life? _I pressed my hand up against the window, feeling the chilliness that had settled into the glass. The light was fading fast, darkness engulfing it. One by one, stars began to show themselves and soon the moon. A dog howled in the distance. I blinked. The decision made. I would blow off both of them and go somewhere where I could think. My eyes glanced over to Duo's clothes thrown angrily to the side. Yes, somewhere where I had no memory of either.

There was a cozy bar surrounded by two tall business buildings a couple blocks away. No one usually went there, only people who knew the owner. There was a soft jingle from the tiny bells attached to the wooden doors. Without even a glance around, I walked straight to the Chinese man who leaned casually against the counter. "Chang," I said quietly, taking note of the little litters of drunks sitting by the candlelight. I nodded toward him. As he acknowledged my presence, he poured a drink for me.

"On the house, Yuy." He said, a small smirk lingering on his lips. "What bring you here? You haven't visited me in a while…," he paused. "Oh, what's the problem?" Always been a clever man, I thought to myself. He straighten his dark tank top then took a seat beside me, ready to listen.

"Why do you think something is always wrong every time I come here?" I asked him but then started to tell him my dilemma. "There are these two people who… have caught my attention. One is exotic and impossible to please while the other is dull but has a lot in common with me. I do not know who to choose over who." I stopped before anymore slipped out. Taking a sip of the beer he had handed me, I turned my head to the couple I passed on my way in. The first thing I noticed was how their fingers intertwined in a loving way and a smile made its way to my lips. It was wonderful to find that one person in your life to complete it, make it whole.

"A love triangle, I see," he said quietly. Over the years, he had slowly gone away from his egotistical ways and settled into the life of a young gay man. His lover, Trieze, had taken him in with open arms and it was he who helped Wufei keep his pleasant but unpopular bar open. "That couple over there, you see them? They have been coming here for a few weeks. The tall one is named Trowa is about to ask the other man to marry him. This is the first place they met," he stopped as if to recollect a memory. "I saw it happen. Anyway, you could talk to them, friendly people."  
**  
**"Talk to them abou-" Swiftly, Wufei shushed me placing a finger over his lips. He nodded toward the couple and I turned my attention back at them. Trowa kneeled on the floor and took the blonde's hand, a mysterious smile gracing his lips. He muttered a few soft-spoken words that made a few drunks turn their heads. I wonder what he said because the reaction that came next was quite a surprise.

"Oh Trowa! Don't be silly! I love everything about you and I already am the happiest man in the universe!" The innocent looking blond jumped up and tackled Trowa, kissing him fiercely. Scatter claps started up and I joined in. A throaty chuckle escaped from me. I realized then that that was what I wanted. Trowa picked him up then secretly waved Wufei over to hand him something. The Chinese man winked at me as he strolled over in a careless manner with a beer bottle. As soon as it was placed on the table, the blond and I noticed the silver ring on the side. He leaped up and embraced a very surprised Wufei. Then he playfully swatted the two men for playing such a trick on him with tears of happiness in his eyes. The bartender leaned in and whispered something in Trowa's ear, which I could only assume they were words of congratulation. 

But as both men parted, I knew they were no words of praise but of my problems and me. Those dark black eyes of his urged me in the direction of the couple and I obeyed. Let me make it clear, I am not one to listen to any man. Wufei knew he was helping me in a way that he could not help me directly. AS I walked over, I caught the loving look they had in their eyes. They compassionately invited me to pull up a seat.

The blond smiled, "My name is Quatre Winner. That witty man over there told us your problem and we are willing to help, just to let you know." He turned his head to the taller man and continued. "This is my lover, Trowa Barton." The brunette nodded. Quatre sighed, a dreamy look overcoming his boyish face. "We met in this very bar. The lights were dim. There was cheap beer. And we both knew Wufei there. On that Tuesday night, I only stopped in because it started to pour cats and dogs outside. Rains a lot during April here. Anyway, I came in, wet and angry. I had had a bad day, you see." He paused, biting his lip. "I am usually a very pleasant person!" Trowa's hand snaked its way into the other man's, giving it a comforting squeeze. I saw Quatre take a deep breath before continuing. I can't help to notice how perfect they were for each other. They knew each other like the back of their own hands. I glanced at mine, so familiar yet so unknown.

Trowa must have caught me because he shushed his fiancée. "I knew this man before me is my love, my life, and my world. It wasn't like this in the beginning. There were obstacles to overcome but it all depends on whether you think it's worth it in the end… the person who gives you the greatest joy by just being there for you and you only."

I stood up quickly, scaring the two a little when the chair fell over. "Thanks," I said simply. Throughout the short time that Trowa had spoken, there was only one person I was thinking of and that was my beloved vampire god. The way he made me feel was so different and so perfect that he made me forget that I was some lower species. He made me feel flawless, just like I felt he was. Those stupid grins of his made me melt inside though I would never tell him that ever.

I ran out the door, and my ears caught the bells jingle their goodbyes. The snow crunched underneath my boots as I made my way swiftly to Duo's house. I managed to stay on my feet even with the sidewalks covered with ice. When I arrived at the door, I took a few deep breaths, wondering if this was the right decision. There was no denying the lust I have for him like every sane vampire would have. But was there the love the way Trowa described it. No matter. I will find out soon.

I raised my hand and knocked. An empty hollow sound echoed thought what I imagined was an empty apartment. Knocking again just to make sure. I pulled out one of my credit cards and slipped in unnoticed. "Duo? Are you here?" I asked quietly. Elizabeth awakened from her sleep and ran up to me, tackling me to the floor. Laughing, I took her in my arms. "What are you doing, girl? Huh? Where is your master?" I asked her blank hazel eyes. I felt her violet wet tongue drag across my palm, leaving a trail of drool. My eyebrow twitched. I forgot how dogs tend to do that.

As I made my way closer to the bathroom, I heard the heavy downpour of water from the shower. My ears caught the sound of a familiar voice. Duo. "…_Hold me like you held on to life when all fears came alive and entombed me. Love me like you love the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart_." I smiled. For someone with such a sexy voice, he sure knows how to sing off key. I made my way into the miniature kitchen and washed my hands. I took a quick look around the room, nothing much had changed. His bed still not made. The large chow chow's indent was still there. Somehow that was a relief.

As if in a daze, I walked over to the bed with Elizabeth at my heels. She nudged my leg toward the bed and jumped up in her favorite spot, laying down whining. I scratched her behind the ears fondly. My hands felt the soft silky covers and trailed up to the equally smooth pillowcases. It was much more different than my cotton sheets. Memories of that night started coming back to me. His hands caressing me from head to toe, kissing my fears away.

When I felt a stir in my pants, I bit my lip. "Oh shit," I cursed. I crossed my legs, trying to ignore it but the friction itself was making me hard. The dog seemed to have disappeared and the shower was still going. I took one last glance around before slipping the flat of my palm down my stomach, taking myself in my hands. Not gently either. There was no time for that. I stroked myself hard, thinking how fucking good Duo was. Oh, he was even hot when he wasn't physically here.

Two hands fumbled with my zipper. "Keep going," Duo whispered into my ear. He pulled off my jeans with one hasty motion. My ears caught the ripping sound my boxers made but it didn't matter to me. My breathing had become heavy, stroking faster and faster. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and then Duo brushed away my hand. I growled and started to sit up but, as soon as that talented mouth of his swallowed my manhood, I lost all control. His fangs scraped against me, a sharp pain causing me to moan louder. It was sexy in a more painful way. I grasped two handfuls of long flowing hair pushed him further on me. "Oh Duo! Oh my fucking god!" I screamed as I let out in his wet mouth.

I fell back on to the bed, wiping the beads of sweat that had formed. Duo collapsed beside me, throwing his arm gently across my chest. "Sorry," I heard him whisper in a soft voice. It was strange for a man to have so much power over everyone that he had to apologize to me of all people. Stoking his silky hair, I shook my head realizing how silly he was being. There was no reason for him to sound like such a man of no statue. He was one of the most respected vampires of all time.

And there is where I lie the rest of the night with Duo Maxwell in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9: It Was All a Blur

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: If you're wondering why I take so long to update, I spend majority of the time staring at the screen, thinking of what to write next. Plus school had just started for me.

After I wrote the eighth chapter, I realized how unrealistic it was… plus Mortified Tam's comment there. Blah, I was in a happy mood, didn't want to write depressing stuff. Gah the excuses! Anyway, hopefully this makes up for it.

Psst, let's just say it was a little Series of Unfortunate Events moment. Just watched that movie.

_I only write for your approval, so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks._

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 9: It Was All A Blur.  
**  
I wish I could say that's how it ended, but life is not so kind. After such an unnerving experience, I lie there beside the one I thought I loved. The soft snores of Duo were calming and his face like an innocent child's. I must have come up with a thousand things to say but I didn't have the nerve to wake him up. It still pained me to look upon his face as an equal, someone who I could trust. Without even the slightest sympathy, Duo had me in the palm of his hand, twisting me between his fingers and whatnot. It was certainly something I was not used to. I am my own man, trying to make it in a world that did not accept who I was. Some like to say I am a mutation, a lesser version of royalty. But some say I'm perfect.

It was true I would do anything for this man lying in my arms tonight but what if it was I in trouble. Once we encountered difficulty in our relationship, would he just run off... with another man, a pureblood? I had to admit, having sex with another man while taking me out was not the evidence I wanted in my mind but it made a standing case. There was no evidence supporting his huma-… wait, he wasn't human. He was a wild creature refusing to be tamed, to be chained by me and only by me. He was carefree and he had the power of twenty men. Why was I here when it was clearly not meant to be? We were just too different.

Or was that the reason I wanted him so badly? There he lie, his long chestnut hair in tangles and naked before me with the exception of the scanty white towel embracing his waist. His head was snuggled up against my arm and his arm across my chest. When I inhaled, I smelled a faint lilac scent lingering in his hair, most likely his shampoo. He didn't choose me… I was just a quick get around, a free whore. There was nothing he said that made me think otherwise. Even if I fell for his charming ways, I must do what is best for me. I cannot survive on a man I cannot trust.

Slipping a pillow in the place of my arm, I quickly slipped my jeans on. I picked up my boxers, eyebrow raised. They were torn to shreds. Tossing them into the wastebasket on the way out, I closed the door quietly then leaned heavily against it. Was it the right decision? Shutting my eyes, I imagined his beautiful pale body against mine and those piercing violet eyes of his staring straight into mine. The overpowering feeling was just devastating. In my heart, I knew I wanted him but my mind told me otherwise. He… didn't deserve me.

Leaving his home was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. It was as if I was leaving a part of me behind. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly, trying to keep warm. The snow fell lightly littering the streets. I was clothed in nothing jeans and a tee shirt on the day that my weatherman predicted it to be a few degrees below zero. Stupid, aren't I? My apartment was not even in the same area. I had nowhere to go and no wallet.

Holding back some tears that threatened to fall, I started walking in the vague direction of my apartment. My body felt numb and I almost could feel the heat leaving my body. I clutched my arms so hard my fingers were white and trickles of warm crimson blood bled from my wounds. Shivering, I looked at the sky, the rising sun, falling to my knees. I managed to drag my fucking self to a nearby wall on the corner where perhaps someone might see me then lend me a helping hand.

Honking caught my ears. Cracking open an eye, a yellow taxi pulled up in front of me. One pair of hands grabbed hold of me and led me in the cab. At this point, I really did not care who it was, I just appreciated the warmth inside. A jacket was draped over me then arms embraced me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. How much time had passed was unknown to me.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital. The white sheets, the metal bed, and the beige floors were the dead giveaways. The heart monitor beeped softly, indicating I was still alive. My eyes scanned the room for a familiar face or any face at all. There was none. However, there was a note next to two Advil pills and a cup of water. It read, "_Stay here. Be right back._" The handwriting was elegant. My fingers traced over the words cautiously as if I could_ feel_ who wrote it.

"Heero, you're finally up!" Wryly, I looked up to the face of the person I probably least wanted to see. Relena. I shook my head and coughed a little. Without a second to spare, she leapt to my aid, handing me her juice. "Are you okay? I was so worried!" I swallowed a few gulps and gave her a weak smile. "You have got to be more careful. I didn't let the doctors take any blood work. They'd be absolutely puzzled. Anyway, are you alright now?" She asked concerned.

I waved my hand around halfheartedly. "I'm okay." I could withstand the physical pain to tell you the truth. It was all about control of the mind. I had to admit I was slightly disappointed, I was half expecting Duo to come to my rescue. But he probably doesn't even know I'm gone. "How long was I out?"

"Since Tuesday, so now it's almost four days," she said as if she was counting the days she spent by my side. "I didn't leave you alone one minute. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Smiling, she placed the pills into my hand and offered me the water. I took it reluctantly. I felt her eyes watching my every move as if I were going to do something interesting. I only nodded. I did not ask for her help though it might have saved my life. I was not sure that I wanted to even live.

There was a silence as I started closing my eyes again. Truth is I just did not want to speak to her. I just wanted to think. Maybe that was why I was in such a dilemma. I think too much. I heard Relena sigh heavily and whisper, "He's out again. Why can't he love me like I love him? I mean it's not like that Duo could do anything for him. I've got all the riches in the world and all the love to give but he wants a no good vampire whore." She ended angrily. She grasped my hand gently then wished out loud, "Can't you see we're perfect for each other. The two of us both going through the same thing and we can help each other out. So why do you push me away, Heero?"

My eyebrows furrowed. Why did I push her away? Was it because I thought I was better than her? I am not far from her. She was right. Viktor had seen that in us. He had always been my father figure and I had no reason not to trust him. It was him who gave me the best. Hours passed by and she never left my side. She read me books, fed me food, and took care of me. Why did I question her love then? Perhaps I would learn to love her in time.

After I recovered from near death, I took her out on our first date, then a second and so forth. She turns out to be exactly who she appeared to be, no surprises. Every weekend, Viktor held parties, masquerade balls, and all the works. It was to celebrate the birth of some purebred, another wife, or just because Relena wanted one. I would have to dress in suits that Relena provided and parade around with her attached tightly to my arm. Soon, she even bought me a new apartment on the nicer side of the city.

One day, Viktor approached me and asked the question I had been avoiding to hear. "When do you plan to bear me a child?" I looked away, sighing. Taking a deep breath, I stared into his pale eyes and said, "I think your daughter wants a wedding." He looked at me with question. "Humans have this ceremony to celebrate the beginning of their lives together." He shook his head, it was another one of those human things. I did not exactly lie. I knew that Relena wanted to be human more than anything. She wanted to be normal just like everyone else whereas I embraced my vampire side.

But, despite the doubt in my mind, I approached her that very day and asked her hand in marriage. Her face lit up and she embraced me, screaming yes and I love you. It was what Viktor would want and I obeyed him. She pulled out wedding books, bridal magazines, and her childhood wedding planner. I left her alone to tend to her business. She told me it would take a month at least to organize so I figured that I would go entertain myself and get familiar with the new neighborhood.

Winter soon turned to spring. The grass was green and the sun shone down on me, bathing me in warmth. I probably could not tell you what happened in the transition from winter to spring. It was a big blur of events concerning the wedding. The only part I had to take in it was the tuxedo fitting and the picks of the groomsmen. I simply asked Wufei if he would come and bring 3 other male guests. I did not care whom. He agreed with one eyebrow raised. But I said no more.

Much too soon, the dreaded night arrived. The moon was high in the midnight sky, the stars shining brightly. I peered into the nearest window with the happy people getting seated and chattering about nothing at all. Humans, vampires, and dhampirs all in the same place... now that was a rare occasion indeed. Much to my dismay, Wufei had not arrived yet and I felt out of place in this world of white. The only thing I recognized was the alcohol and I have already drank at least a bottle by myself.

Something caught my eye. Long chestnut hair. Throwing down the bottle, I rose up to my feet and squinted through the tainted glass. "I've lost it. Damn. Or maybe Im' just seeing things…," I said as I stared at the now broken bottle. "Oh well, whatever." I grabbed another bottle of wine from the cooler.

"Well, well, it's the man I've been looking for the whole night."

A/n: 4:15AM and I'm asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped?

**Chasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note: Happy happy, getting better reviews. Thanks guys! By the way, my Internet is broken. Sorry I haven't been on! Computer is crappy. Must get new one. Love you guys. Until next time!

There is some KINK to this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped?  
**  
"Well, well, it's the man I've been looking for the whole night."

A few drops of the red wine drizzled down my chin. I imagined that it ran to my white collar and left a crimson trail. I growled, noting that it would be a hassle to wash later. Hastily, I wiped the edge of my mouth with the sleeve and turned my head toward the slightly familiar voice of Trieze. My eye caught Wufei hurriedly making his way over, breathless.

"Treize! How dare you ditch me back there, you bastard!" I watched entertained as the brunette man chuckled at his lover, teasing him with little jokes here and there. Wufei seemed to appreciate the attention he was receiving so his irritated mood was gone as quickly as the wine at my lips. "Hmph." The same dancing look of amusement in Trieze's eyes still lingered even through all these years.

"No matter, my little Chinese dragon, we are here at last!" He exclaimed, grasping the young man around the waist. Wufei let out a crude laugh and roughly brushed away Trieze's prying hands. "Where is the lucky bride?" The tall man asked slicking his hair back. Following my finger to inside the house, he left to greet my fiancé.

Wufei sat lightly beside me. He was clothed in a handsome tailored tux with a blue lining inside. My eyebrow arched up, wondering why he didn't follow his love inside. "Heero, why are you marrying her?" He asked quietly. "I already know you don't love her. She is… well, she's a real bitch." I watched as his lips moved, expressing what he felt and what he must've been holding in these past weeks. I hear snippets but I just drowned my third bottle of wine.

The next thing I knew the bottle was smacked right out of my groping hands. I gasped as the cold liquid hit the floor. The Chinese man stood angrily in front of me. "You are so stupid! Why can't you see that? You need to stop fucking around or your life won't even be worth shit." I watched as he stomped off... a little black figurine leaving my line of blurred vision.

"I'm destined to fail," I whispered as I leaned back against the brick wall and closed my eyes. My mind wondered to Duo. It was the first I have thought of him since that faithful day. What might the vampire be doing at this moment, this moment in time? Long chestnut hair fell down, caressing his bare back. Muscles rippled throughout his tense body. His pants lingered at the hips enhancing his sex appeal to every man and woman whether they may be vampire or not…

"Tried to drink yourself to ruins?" That voice. "I tried. It didn't work."

My eyes snapped open and there in front of me was the most beautiful creature in the world, Duo. I think I felt my heart break again. I scrambled up to meet the man I tried to forget about for so long. "Duo… uhm hi. H-how are you?" I asked him nervously. I think China could hear my heartbeat.

"To tell you the truth, _Heero_, I'm miserable." I squinted my eyes suspiciously. "I have been wondering around mindlessly, fucking every goddamn human that would have me, but guess what I found out?" He leaned in and I saw this sadness in his eyes I knew he couldn't fake. It looked that torture, so much emotional suffering behind those beautiful violet eyes of his. "…I need you. Okay, I know that now," he paused and grasped my hands. "I wished I knew that months ago so I didn't have to put you through all of that shit."

I turned my head away. I cannot let him pull me back into that stupid cycle of his. Who knew when he was going to get bored of me and lead some other sucker into a sex scene instead of loving me? Who knew when he was just going to decide to leave me in search of something more exotic? I didn't know and I sure as hell know that Duo didn't know either. He's still finding himself but Relena already has found her place. I should be beside her right now, not with this fucker.

"I'm sorry, Duo. But you're a little too late." I said as I stumbled into the house. I'm still the man I used to be, I scoffed at myself. So gullible and trusting, willing to believe everything I want to hear.

Inside the place was filled with dark gothic vampires and colorful cheery humans. It was a strange sight indeed. The only person who stood out in the crowd was the bride, high and mighty on her stage taking control of everyone's attention. She waved franticly to me and I obeyed her, maneuvering my way to her side. "Relena, my darling. You have to get dressed now. You're still in your party dress."

"Yes but Heero I was waiting to get one last look at you as your fiancé! Now I can go change!" She snapped at her bridesmaids and commanded them to follow her to her chambers. "Bye bye my future husband!" I nodded coldly. I hate this.

Straightening my tux I made my way to the front of the white laced up room. White balloon arches lined the pink carpet to the podium where the priest stood. White ushers stood greeting guest dressed in bright colors to the both sides of the area. One for Relena and one for… Relena. I realized that she had selected none of my friends to the wedding. Wufei and Trieze were missing from the scene. They were my strength in getting through this. I caught a certain blond haired man's eye. "Zech! May I speak to you please?" I asked him pulling him aside. "Where is Trieze and Wufei? I saw them come in but… I can't find them."

He blinked as if surprised. "You don't know? Wufei stormed out of here saying something or another about you and your stupidity. Trieze left as well. He wished you luck on your marriage. I think if you run outside right now, you can catch them." He smiled understandingly.

"Thanks." I rushed outside. Throwing open the door, I saw the happy couple Trowa and Quatre. A gasp escaped my lips. "What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly. It just came out. "Sorry, uhm where is Wufei?"

Quatre's smile was alluring. "Trowa, if you would do the pleasure?" Before I could even get a protesting word out. My vision turned black.

'What the hell happened…' I thought. But what came out of my gagged mouth was, "wahda el hopp'n." My hands were tied behind my back and my head covered in a pillowcase. I could see vague figures in front of me and growled. "Kaotra! Towa! Lomme gow!"

There was giggling and the light shined upon me. "You made me do this, Heero. I tried to tell you and you didn't listen to me!" Wufei's voice said from the shadows. Wait… what? Wufei? No, he couldn't have kidnapped me on my wedding night. Why would any sane person do that? "Listen carefully, Heero, you have only so much will to res-… I have things here that could break you. Now I'm going to ask you a question and you give me the answer. Don't lie to me because something back will happen. You understand?"

"Yes, listen to him!" A much higher voice laughs. Must be Quatre.

"Why are you marrying Relena Peacecraft?" Wufei asks as someone pulls the gag off.

"Fuck you," I growled. "I have to get married today! Let me go or I'll kick your asses right now!"

"Wrong answer, honey!" Someone moved behind me and ripped off my shirt. "Ask him again!"

"Why are you marrying Relena Peacecraft?"

"None of your goddamn business, you don't not scare me."

"We were supposed to scare him?" Asked Quatre.

"No, angel, remember what I said? Let _him_ do all the work."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot! Heero has a nice chest, doesn't he?"

Slim fingers ran down my neck, tracing the lines of my slightly visible muscles. He brushed against my nipple and I bit my lip from moaning.

"Look, he likes it!"

The finger drew back and left me a little warm in the pants. "Why are you doing this?" I snarled. "I have to get married."

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"Okay then, he's asking for it."

Two hands felt up my back and down the front of my chest. They placed oil on me and started to spread it all over me, covering every inch of my body. Sometimes, the hands even went as low as my hips, following the lines that lead to my manhood. It lingered there massaging the area right above and I squirmed toward it but he pushed me back on the chair.

The person behind me breathed into my ear and whispered, "Why are you marrying Relena Peacecraft?"

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on getting out of here. "Because…"

"Because?" The voice asked. It sounded so familiar. "I thought you loved me?"

"Duo," I grasped his shirt and pulled him toward me. He let out a surprised noise and fell forward, knocking me off the chair. I looked hard at the light that now shined down on the flabbergasted figure. Long chocolate hair sloppily tied into a braid fell across a slender figure. He was clothed in a black jacket and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. "I knew it. What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked angryily. They had no right, even if it was slightly, only slightly enjoyable, for him.

Duo's heart shaped face lifted from the floor and smiled innocently at me. Then I felt a sharp blow in the back of ny head before it all turned black again.


	11. Chapter 11: Starting Over Again

**sChasing After Him In The Moonlight**

Author's Note:  Short chapter. I burned my hand. And I'm not on my own computer… Library.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so pssssh. Wish I did but I don't. No money, no use suing. :D

**Chapter 11: Starting Over Again**

Blinking several times, I finally awakened. I felt a pulsing pain in the back of my head and instantly thought of those four mischievous men. "What in God's name happened?" I muttered to myself, rubbing furiously at the pain. I paused and looked around. I was back outside Relena's house, a wine bottle in my hand. The broken one was still shattered across the sidewalk. Question rose up in my mind. Did I pass out and that perhaps, hopefully, was a dream? Oh please, dear god let that be a dream.

Relena in white tapped impatiently at the window, waving her hand and mouthing the words, "Get in here right now, Heero Yuy!" paused and very sweetly added, "…my soon to be husband." Then she blew a kiss. I did not catch it. I imagined it floating past my head and hitting some unfortunate man walking past. Laughing to myself, I managed to stand up and wobble to the front door. A soft melody played in the back and people sat down facing the alter, waiting for the wedding to began. Trowa, Quatre, Treize, and Wufei stood in the front where the groomsmen were suppose to stand. Handsome as they were, I questioned their intentions. Did I truly get kidnapped?

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Duo asked from behind.

I jumped a little, surprised. "Duo…" I whispered under my breath. "I guess," I said slightly louder. I clutched my hand, fearful that I might say something or do something stupid. I licked my lips and asked quietly almost to myself, "Did you just get here?" Something in my mind told me that he didn't, but if it was all a dream…

A smile lingered on his lips, haunting and mysterious. "I guess you could say that." He grasped my shoulder in a friendly matter and gave it a little squeeze. "You're… beautiful. I hope you and her last for eternity," he sighed. His arms moved around me and hugged me. I held him in my arms, perhaps for the last time. "I'll miss you, Heero Yuy, my precious dhampir."

I sniffled. The words he said didn't matter to me. The fact was if I ever wanted to forget about him, there was no chance that I would ever get to see him again. Every time I looked upon that pale face of his, it makes me fall to my knees and beg for his attention like a dog. I blame his irresistible vampire charm. I grasped him tighter, eyes closed. I savored each moment with my vampire god until someone motioned for me to take center stage.

Lights, camera, action.

Glamour, fame, fortune.

Relena, with the color of her tan-ish skin, her blond hair, and her blue eyes, floated down the rose petal littered walkway in her pure white wedding gown. If I were maybe in love with her, I would have thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. But my eyes lie with Duo, staying in the shadows of the black and white blurs.

There I stood in front of everyone with my hands in her hands, ignoring what the priest was reciting from the Holy Book. I watched Duo from the corner of my eye. Every move he made, every step he took, I saw everything.

"And do you, Heero Yuy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health until death do you part?" He asked, turning his old head toward me. I stared back blankly. I did not belong here. I said before that I blamed Duo's vampire charms but I think… I know I'm in love with him. There was no denying the butterflies in the stomach, heart aching every moment feeling of love. My eyes traveled from Relena to Duo. She caught me staring at him. Daggers flew, and she gripped my hands tighter.

"Answer to question, Heero. If you love me, say I do."

I did not love her.

"I… I don't love you." I whispered, but I was sure everyone could hear. Duo's eyes lit up. A heavy burden was lifted from his heart. I smiled at him, with a little twinkle in my eye. I kissed Relena on the cheek, saying a quick apology before running down the walkway. Without losing a beat, I grabbed Duo's hand and ran until I was at least a block away.

"Heero! Slow down!" Duo gasped for air. He stopped to catch a few breaths of air. "…What made you change your mind?" He asked when his breathing returned to normal.

"I finally realized something. I didn't love her, I never will because I already love someone else," his eyebrows rose. "You, stupid. But we have to start all over again."

"That's fine with me." Duo said, relieved to have another chance. "I'm Duo Maxwell. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. May I ask what your name is?"

If possible I flushed red with embarrassment. "T-thank you… My name's Heero Yuy. Nice to meet you Duo Maxwell."


End file.
